


contingency plans

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Confrontations, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Neither of them move until Claude scrubs at his face, fingers pressing tight to the skin, trying to seal imaginary cracks.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	contingency plans

Dimitri finds Claude out making his rounds in the circle of green around the Southern end of the estate. He is not quiet when he approaches, he seldom is, even without his armor his footsteps fall heavy still. Claude spots him over his shoulder, flashing a shadow of expression Dimitri can't read, lantern light too dim for the distance between them. 

"It's awfully late for you, isn't it, young man? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Claude is the picture of friendly nonchalance. His tone and words well worn like Dimitri's winter cloak. And just like his cloak, Dimitri can see where he's worn thin and through. 

"You've left bed every night this week."

Claude's mask breaks. Apologetic when he pushes his hair back from his temples. "I've kept you up, haven't I? I'm sorry, Dima. You fall back asleep so quickly I didn't think it would be a problem."

"You don't have to apologize." And Dimitri knows this deflection, sincere remorse but a deflection all the same. Using truth as a decoy when it's all he has. He's trying. Dimitri can't let him try himself up into knots anymore. "I want you to tell me what's got you pacing the property all these nights."

"You know I have trouble relaxing. You shouldn't have to shoulder the burden of my overactive mind. I want you to greet the morning on as even keel as possible." It's important for Dimitri, he goes on to say, and Dimitri is moving in closer, quick to take the lantern hanging low from Claude's hand. Holds it up between their chests to see Claude's face properly. The corners of his eyes slightly tight with panic. The defensive stiffening of his upper back. 

"Is this an interrogation?" 

His attempt at humor falls flat between them.

"I don't want to talk about me, darling." Dimitri holds out his free hand, willing Claude to take it. Claude hesitates, misery creeping on his features when he finally does. Dimitri knows his composure is quicker to break when Dimitri is touching him. It's a trait they share that's too easy to take advantage of. 

"You are worrying yourself sick and I want you to talk to me."

"I'm fine."

"Then why have I seen you out here every night I come looking? Is this about our move?"

Claude scowls. "What, were you hiding from me? And no, I've made all our preparations, everything's fine. I've left nothing to chance."

And Dimitri can tell he waited too long, should have just got right to the point when he found him. Sure of his hunch. "Are you preparing what to say to me when I tell you I don't want to go with you?"

Claude's silence hits Dimitri like a harsh chill from the north. Neither of them move until Claude scrubs at his face, fingers pressing tight to the skin, trying to seal imaginary cracks. 

"Are you?" He asks in a tight voice like it's killing him, like he doesn't want to, but too afraid to leave it to chance.

"No."

Claude's shoulders drop like the strings holding him up have snapped. "Fuck." He says it into his hands. Facing Dimitri but still hiding in whatever way he can. "I didn't think you would... but on the chance I was wrong I, I needed to be prepared. There's no going back. Once I leave I can't come back until I'm King, until I've accomplished my dream and -"

He stops talking. His arms shake. His voice is thick with regret and Dimitri realizes he's kept his hands to his eyes because he's crying. "I'm sorry. You gave up your throne and your family's legacy and then you _married_ me and I'm still..." He swallows down a sob. Claude's tears are still a rare sight. Making his vulnerability even more precious. 

"I'm going with you." Dimitri sets the lantern down by his feet and pulls Claude to his chest. Sighs in relief when Claude immediately molds into him, crying exhausted tears into his chest. "I'm going to start the next chapter of my life with you in Almyra." He kisses the crown of his head as Claude cries louder. 

"I'm yours."

"Dima..."

"Say it back, so I know you understand."

"I'm yours," and it's not what Dimitri meant but it works, has him squeezing him tightly, tight enough Claude gasps and pushes at his chest for more air. His face is exhausted and wet, stray hair sticking to his temples, the bridge of his nose. Dimitri kisses his brow and lets Claude come down in his arms.

"It's really happening."

"Yes."

"You're coming with me." Claude whispers, looking up at Dimitri like he's a wonder, a shower of stars, and Dimitri has to force himself not to look away. "Dimitri, I've dreamed about this day for so long... I didn't want to give it up for anything."

"You don't have to." Dimitri whisper back tenderly. "Dreams can come true. I got to marry you, after all."

Claude's smile wobbles on the edges but it's closer to the man Dimitri knows. The man who's persevered through heartbreak after heartbreak. The man who's learning he doesn't have to do it all alone. 

"I'm crying and you're still the biggest sap the world ever did see."

"Hush." But the smile on Dimitri's lips is more boyish, playful when he swings Claude up into his arms. Claude's laugh is one of delight, as hoarse as it comes out. Dimitri kneels and passes him the lantern. 

"It's too cold for my minx to be out so long, let's go back inside."

"Okay," And Claude rallies best he can, wanting to tuck away this moment behind them. "But I'm expecting my lion to warm me up. Miles of blanket. Layers of throws. Skin to skin contact until -"

Dimitri shuts him up with a kiss and the storm in his heart clears up for good.

**Author's Note:**

> unlearning old patterns is hard but with time and understanding, you can make progress little by little.
> 
> i love how their issues tangle together hhh.


End file.
